Unis à jamais
by sauvezlespoussins
Summary: Goku se laisse porter par ses sentiments et voila où ca le mène....toujours aussi nulle en résumé,SanzoXGoku et HakkaiXGojyo.Ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. La dispute

Genre: Yaoi 

Disclaimer: Les persos sont po à moi TTTT

Chapitre 1:

Il faisait nuit, l'astre lunaire était si blanc, les étoiles brillaient tels mille feux, leur lumière éclairant quelque peu la chambre d'une auberge. Dans celle-ci se trouvait le moine Genjyo Sanzo et son con de singe Son Goku. Ce dernier regardait de ses yeux dorés le bonze endormit. Sa peau semblait aussi blanche que la neige lorsque les rayons de la lune se déposaient sur elle. Goku ressentait le désir de la toucher, juste un peu, pas longtemps, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il ne réveillera pas le blond, ce ne sera pas long. Le petit singe s'approcha doucement du lit de son compagnon, s'asseyant par la suite sur le rebord du matelas, approchant sa main du visage de cet être endormi qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, respirant à peine, de peur de réveiller Sanzo et de se prendre un coup avec son célèbre baffeur. Il toucha du bout des doigts, délicatement, la joue du moine, il n'était pas froid, il avait pourtant pensé qu'il le serait, la neige l'était, la peau de son ami avait la couleur de la neige, alors il avait pensé qu'il l'aurait été également. Son regard se stoppa alors sur les lèvres de l'endormi. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de s'en emparer ? Pourquoi ?...Qu'importe, il se laissait guider par ses émotions, se penchant doucement au dessus de Sanzo, fermant peu à peu les yeux, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur battant la chamade, une teinture rouge étant apparu sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains se posaient sur ses joues, l'attirant un peu plus contre le moine, lui, rougissant un peu plus, ouvrant les yeux de surprise, croisant alors le regard améthyste du bonze, qui avait quelque rougeur également. Goku se recula d'un coup, tombant du lit, ayant la couleur d'une tomate trop cuite, son cœur étant prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

Goku:-Go...Gomen Sanzo !!

Sanzo:- Urusai

Le brun ferma les yeux, s'attendant à se faire frapper, lorsqu'il sentit Sanzo l'attraper par le bras, le relevant brusquement, avant de le plaquer sur le lit. Ses yeux dorés affichait de la surprise : le moine se trouvait sur lui, son poignet droit tenu par l'une des mains de son ami, son visage s'approchant, il sentit alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa teinture devenant un peu plus rouge… Mais il aimait tellement cet échange, alors pourquoi se priverait-il ? Doucement, il passa son bras libre autour du cou du blond, se collant un peu plus contre lui, tandis que la main de Sanzo lâcha son poignet pour descendre et la passer sous le haut du plus jeune, le faisant quelque peu frissonner, frémir, caressant sa peau halée. Il remonta, allant taquiner les petits bouts de chairs rose tendus sous le désir, faisant soupiré d'aise le petit singe qui se collait un peu plus à lui. Ils furent bien vite obligés de rompre le baiser, premièrement par le manque d'air, deuxièmement pour que le moine puisse enfin retirer le haut de Goku qui le gênait dans son entreprise. Ses lèvres se déposèrent une nouvelle fois sur celle de son cadet, avant de descendre lentement sur l'oreille, le moine la mordillant, la léchant, avant de faire de même pour le cou, puis le haut du torse, s'attardant sur les tétons du brun, le faisant soupiré un peu plus fort. Sanzo le marquait, laissant quelques suçons, descendant toujours un peu plus bas, s'arettant au niveau du nombril pour mordiller délicatement la peau se trouvant autour, avant de continuer son chemin. Arrivée au pantalon de son partenaire, une bosse montrant explicitement ce qu'il ressentait, le blond commencant tout d'abord par caresser les hanches du plus jeune, avant d'enlever le morceaux de tissu qui le gênait.

Gojyo:-Sanzoooo !!

La voix de Gojyo avait retentit, et le cafard rouge rentra dans la chambre, tombant sur une scène qui le laissa sans voix, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, avant qu'il n'affiche une mine perverse.

Gojyo:-Eh bien je ne savais pas que les bonzes pratiquaient ce genre d'activité sportive, je crois que je vais aller leur rendre visite pour voir comment ça s'déroule, et pourquoi pas leur donner quelques conseils.

Le moine, rouge de gène et d'énervement, s'étant redressé, attrapa son revolver pour vider son chargeur sur le kappa qui comme d'habitude s'en sortait indemne, mais n'étant pas suicidaire pour autant, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son cher ami Hakkai pour lui faire part de ce qu'il venait de voir. Les deux partenaires, rouge comme des écrevisses, se séparèrent, Goku remettant ses vêtements, Sanzo, de mauvaise humeur, allumant une cigarette.

Goku:-Ano…Sanzo

Sanzo:-URUSAI !!!

Le brun sursauta en l'entendant crié, fixant son compagnon qui se trouvait dos à lui, s'avançant doucement pour poser sa main sur son épaule, main qui fut repoussé d'une tape, le blond regardant le petit singe d'un air froid, la colère se sentant dans sa voix.

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! C'est compris ?! Tssk, baka saru !

Goku le regarda, affichant une mine blessée, ses yeux montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas. Certes, il avait voulus ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'était Sanzo qui lui avait sauté dessus. Lui, il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste laissé parler son cœur. Les larmes aux yeux, il tourna le dos et courus dehors, voulant mettre le plus de distance pour l'instant entre le bonze et lui.


	2. Un endroit où dormir

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi TTTT

**Chapitre 2 :**

Homura était assis, le regard dans le vide, réfléchissant à un moyen pour convaincre Son Goku de les rejoindre, lui, Zenon et Shien. Il aurai sûrement réussis, s'il n'y avait pas Konzen, oh oui c'est vrai, il s'était réincarné, ayant maintenant pour nom Genjyo Sanzo. C'était lui qui entravait leurs plans plus que quiconque. Enfin de toute façons, même si le grand saint du ciel pur n'acceptait pas de venir avec eux, ils l'emmèneraient, de grès ou de force. Enfin, pour le moment il ne pouvait que s'emparer des sutras, il lui manquait encore le sutras du ciel saint, qui se trouvait normalement chez le fils du yokai Gyûmao, et le sutras du ciel maléfique que possédait Sanzo….Sanzo, sanzo, ce nom ressortait tout le temps, cela l'agacait, aussi, pour se détendre un peu, il sortit. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien, il était au calme…enfin presque. D'où venaient donc ces sanglots ? Et pourquoi sentait-il qu'il connaissait cette personne présente ? Il fit quelque pas vers là où il entendait les pleurs, lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses désirs, le grand saint du ciel pur : Son Goku. Le dieux guerriers le regardait, surpris de le voir pleurer, surpris de le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable : il était recroquevillé, le dos contre un arbre, serrant ses jambes contre lui, la tête enfouie….en pyjama. Ce fut ce détail qui le marqua le plus. Que faisait-il en t-shirt et caleçon, dehors, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Le petit singe releva la tête, ses yeux dorés emplis de larme croisant alors le regard d'Homura, il se redressa d'un coup, se reculant d'un bond, prêt à combattre.

Goku:-Je ne viendrais pas avec toi Homura !

L'interpellé ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, fixant le regard encore embué de larme du jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre pourquoi il n'attaquait pas, mais restant toujours sur la défensive.

Homura:-Viens avec moi

Goku:-Je t'ai dis que je viendrai pas !!

Homura:- Tu as l'intention de rester en caleçon dehors longtemps ? Tu n'as pas froid ? Tu ne préférerai pas venir avec moi pour être au chaud, et manger.

Goku afficha une mine surprise, le dieux guerriers eu un sourire amusé.

Goku:-Ok je viens avec toi ! J'ai faim !!!

Qu'il était naïf, se doutait-il qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ? Vu le sourire de dix kilomètre qu'il affichait en sachant qu'il allait manger quelque chose, non. Homura l'emmena dans leur repère, il n'était que provisoire, ça ne posait donc pas de problème, avant de l'installer dans une chambre, lui donnant ses anciens vêtement, puis de la nourriture, regardant le singe tout engloutir en quelques minutes.

Goku:-Waaaaaaaah yata ! J'avais trop faim ! Merci Homura ! Pleurer ça creuse !!

Homura:- Et pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux, Goku ayant baissé le regard, la mine triste et blessé, tandis que le dieu guerrier le fixait de ses yeux bleus et ocre. La seule personne pouvant blesser ainsi le singe était Konzen…enfin Sanzo, c'était donc à cause de lui…Il n'aurai pas pu espérer meilleure occasion.

Homura:-Soka….C'est donc à cause de Sanzo que tu es dans cet état.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, une mine un peu plus abattue, détourant le regard, montrant ainsi à Homura qu'il avait raison.

Homura:-Je te l'ai pourtant dis, Sanzo se fiche pas mal de toi

Goku:-C'est faux !!

Le petit brun s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise, regardant son interlocuteur d'un air énervé et encore blessé.

Homura:-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi étais-tu en t-shirt et caleçon, pleurant, au beau milieu de la nuit, tout seul ?

Goku:- Je…Sanzo ne se fiche pas de moi !! Sinon, pourquoi il m'aurai emmené avec lui ?!

Homura:- Il l'a dit lui-même quand il est venu te chercher, ta voix lui casser les oreilles à longueur de temps, il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

Goku:-……….

Homura:- Viens avec nous Goku

Goku:-….Je…Non !! Tu me demandes de venir avec vous mais c'est juste parce que tu as besoin de moi !!

Homura:-Oui, c'est vrai, par rapport à Sanzo, j'ai besoin de toi

Goku:-…..

Homura ne devait pas trop le brusquer, pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, nan, il devait choisir lui-même.

Homura:-Enfin, tu as le temps de te décider, pour le moment, tu devrais aller te reposer, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

L'homme conduisit alors le garçon dans une chambre assez confortable, elle n'était certes pas décoré, mais il y avait de la place, et le lit était grand, de plus une fenêtre l'éclairé.

Homura:-Voila ta chambre, fait comme chez toi Goku

Le singe ne lui répondit pas et entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte au nez du dieux qui eu un petit sourire, allant se coucher,tandis que l'autre rejoignit Zenon qui venait de rentré, à moitié soul, Shien étant déjà couché.

Homura:-Tu rentres bien tard Zenon

Zenon:-Ehehe, j'suis allé défoncé quelque monstre dans un p'tit bistro du coin

Homura:-Essai de ne pas être ainsi en présence de Son Goku

Zenon:- T'inquiète paaaas, il peux pas me voir !

Homura:- Justement si, il est en train de dormir dans une chambre

Le dieux déchus regarda Homura avec des yeux stupéfaits, avant d'afficher une mine réjouit, et quelque peu sadique, reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

Zenon:-Comment as-tu fait pour le ramener à notre cause ?

Goku:-Il ne l'est pas encore, mais il le sera bientôt, pour sur, fais moi confiance

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un fin sourire, avant de retourner dans leur chambre respective, histoire de se reposer un peu.


	3. Let's go

Genre: yaoi

Disclaimer: Toujours po à moi ces persos

**Chapitre 3**

Le soleil venait de se lever, Sanzo n'avait pas réussi à dormir durant le reste de la nuit, il était trop énervé, non pas contre Goku…enfin si un peu, mais aussi et surtout contre lui. Qu'est qui lui avait pris de lui sauter dessus comme ça ? En plus, juste après c'était lui qui le repoussais, et maintenant ils allaient devoir le chercher, nan mais quel boulet aussi celui là. Il ne pouvait donc pas aller se réfugier dans une autre chambre ou dans un coin de l'auberge ? Quel con de singe ! Vraiment ! Si il l'avait en face de lui, il lui donnerai bien un coup d'éventail à celui là ! Mais voilà, il n'était pas là, parce qu'il s'était énervé contre lui. Non pas qu'il culpabilisait, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il s'en voulait pour avoir céder à cette tentation qui le rongeait depuis un moment, et aussi un peu de s'être injustement mis en colère contre le singe. D'habitude c'était justifié, il faisait trop de bruit ou ne cessait de crier qu'il avait faim, il était donc normal qu'il s'énerve. Enfin bon, pour le moment, il devait retrouvé ce satané singe, il descendit donc dans le hall de l'auberge, se dirigeant vers les cuisines, histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait à mangé, il allait pas se priver pour ce singe. C'est alors, qu'en rentrant, un spectacle s'offrit à sa vue et il fut particulièrement surpris et gêné, rougissant quelque peu. Hakkai et Gojyo étaient en train de s'échanger un baiser passionné.

Sanzo:-que ?!

Sanzo fut figé en voyant cela, ses deux compagnons se séparant en le voyant, l'ancien humain ayant une teinture rouge écrevisse, tandis que le kappa pervers souriait d'une manière assez contente et perverse.

Gojyo:-Eh bien finalement tu nous as découvert, en même temps on allé pas se cacher encore plus longtemps

Sanzo:- Ca…ça fait combien de temps que vous…Dit Sanzo, encore abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

Hakkai:-Un petit moment déjà prononça un Hakkai bien rouge, affichant un sourire gêné.

Gojyo:- Et on espérai franchement que tu te mettes avec le singe, c'était bien parti hier soir, tu aurais du continuer après que je sois parti

Et hop ! Un coup de baffeur sur le crâne du cafard rouge.

Gojyo:-Aie !! Ca fait mal ton machin !

Sanzo:-C'est fait pour Bon allons manger avant d'aller chercher Goku

Les trois compagnons allèrent s'asseoir à une table, Sanzo buvant comme toujours un café, de même pour Gojyo, et un thé pour Hakkai. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme pour une fois, c'est vrai, sans le singe, c'était calme.

Gojyo:-Je m'emmerde, y à pas ce con de singe, je peux pas lui faire chier…

Le demi yokai regarda le bonze qui lui lança de suite un regard le défiant de l'embeter si il avait tellement envi de se prendre un baffeur ou qu'il sorte son revolver. Le cafard rouge n'étant pas assez suicidaire si tôt le matin renonça à son idée, se plaignant. Ils finirent de déjeuner pour se rendre dehors, commençant à chercher Goku.


	4. L'acte malsain

Genre: Yaoi 

Disclaimer: Les persos sont po à moi TTTT

* * *

Homura dormait paisiblement dans son lit, la lumière du jour l'éclairant doucement, il se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée, bien à l'aise.

**Goku:** -Homuraaa !! J'ai faim !!!

Le dieu guerrier fut reveillé par la voix stridente du singe aux yeux dorès, qui d'ailleur le regardait fixement, les yeux supliants.

**Goku**:-Homura donne moi à manger !! J'ai faim moi !!!

**Homura**:-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Zenon ou à Shien ?

**Goku**:- Ils sont pas là !! Allez Homura j'ai faim !!

Goku le regardait, l'homme se releva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, puis partit préparer quelque chose au singe qui le suivait avec de grand yeux et un grand sourire tellement il était content. Il ressemblait vraiment à un animal. Le prince des dieux guerriers lui donna de quoi se nourrir, le regardant tout englouttir, affichant alors un petit sourire amusé, mais surtout réjouis, car pour le moment, il était sur la bonne vois pour convaincre le singe de les rejoindres. Mais il devait laisser faire le gosse pour le moment. Bref, ayant soif, il prit une bouteille de sake, pensant au premier abord que c'était de l'eau, il en bus plusieurs gorgée, vidant la moitié de la bouteille avant de la reposer. Les joues rouges, il regardait le petit brun en face de lui qui le remerciait pour la nourriture. Pourquoi semblait-il si mignon d'un coup ? Homura s'avanca vers lui, l'attrapant par le poignet, l'amenant dans une des chambres avant de le plaquer sur le lit, l'attachant avec des chaines céleste au lit dans un mouvement rapide. Les yeux dorés de Goku le regardait, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il allait vite comprendre, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas connaître ce qu'il allait lui faire, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Le prince des dieux guerriers arracha d'un geste le haut du petit singe, ce dernier affichant alors une mine surprise et craintive.

**Goku**:-…Ho…Homura ?

**Homura:**- Tais toi et profite

Il n'était pas lui-même, il était soul, n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire autant. A la vue des sucons qui avait été laissé sûrement par le bonze, et avec l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête, Homura cru devenir fou. Il mordit la peau marquée du jeune garcons, non sans lui faire mal, ses mains se baladait sur son corps, ses lèvres également. D'un geste, il retira son pantalon, attrapant le membre du singe, effectuant quelque mouvement dessus, avant de defaire son bas et pénétré d'un coup le pauvre Goku qui cria sous la douleur. Le prince des dieux guerriers se fichait bien de ses gémissements de douleur, il profitait ! Il voulait le posséder, le voler à Konzen, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'y arriverai pas, alors il avait bien le droit à une petite compensation non ? Le dieu se libera en le petit singe, se retirant alors de lui, haletant, reprenant doucement son souffle, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Il le sentit trembler sous lui, il regarda alors son visage, réalisant alors ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de violer le grand saint du ciel pur, Son Goku, par pur égoisme, parce qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Le singe aux yeux dorés avait les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues, son visage affichant la douleur, son regard se trouvant être vide.

**Homura**:-Go…Goku !

Homura se depecha de remettre son pantalon avant de retirer les chaines qui retenait le jeune garcons et de le couvrir avec un drap, il voulut le toucher pour essayer de le rassurer, mais sa victime eu un mouvement de recul, toujours tremblant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Tous les points qu'il avait obtenu pour convaincre Goku venait de s'envoler à cause d'une faiblesse passagère.

**Homura**:-…Go…Gomen Goku

Le prince des dieux guerriers sortit de la chambre le plus vite qu'il pouvait, se dirigeant vers la sienne, croisant Shien et Zenon qui venaient de rentré, ne leur adressant meme pas un regard, les deux autres dieux se regardant d'un air surpris, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Ils décidèrent d'aller le rejoindre, histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passait, et en rentrant dans la chambre, il le retrouvèrent en train de se défouler contre une pauvre chaise qui ne lui avait rien fait.

**Shien:-**Homura !!

**Zenon**:-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?!!

Leur chef les regarda, énervé contre lui-même, la colère se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

**Homura:-**Toutes nos chances se sont envolé !! Son Goku ne nous rejoindra jamais !! A cause de moi !!

**Zenon**:-Hein ? Mais pourquoi Homura ?

**Homura**:- Tout simplement parce que je viens de le blesser que ce soit psychologiquement et physiquement !!

**Shien:-** Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Homura**:- Je l'ai violé !! J'ai trop bus, et je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…mais merde !!

Shien et Zenon regardaient Homura d'un air abasourdis, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une fenetre claqué, le dieu déchus se précipita vers le bruit, pour voir le singe s'enfuir en courant, s'étant bien entendu rhabillé auparavant. Il retourna auprès de ses compagnons.

**Zenon**:-Son Goku est partit, on le rattrape ?

**Homura**:-Nan !...Maintenant laissez moi, je dois me reposer.

Zenon et Shien se regardèrent puis sortir de la chambre, laissant leur chef réfléchir, et puis surtout, se calmer.


	5. The end

Auteur: Sauvezlespoussins

Disclaimer: Persos po à moi

* * *

Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo cherchaient Goku dans la forêt autour de l'auberge, sachant qu'il préférait aller se cacher dans ces endroits. Ils s'étaient séparés, chacun d'un côté, ce n'était pas facile de le retrouver, mais les deux monstres étaient persuadés que ce serait le bonze qui le trouverai en premier. Quand à ce dernier, il grommelait, se plaignant de ce macaque qui avait vraiment le don pour le mettre sur les nerfs. Pendant qu'il était occupait à parler tout seul, une silhouette passa rapidement devant lui, le faisant s'arrêter.

**Sanzo:-**Goku, viens ici !

Le petit singe regardait de ses yeux dorés le blond, ce dernier remarquant que le regard du jeune garçon était vide, son visage n'affichant que de la douleur. Le brun tourna rapidement le dos au bonze et s'enfuit.

**Sanzo:-**Goku !!

Sanzo lui couru après, mais que pouvait donc avoir ce satané singe ?! Il arriva au bord d'une falaise, son ami se trouvant tout au bord, regardant le sol avant de se retourner vers le blond, cherchant apparemment un moyen pour s'échapper.

**Sanzo:-**Goku vient ici ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il commença à s'approcher, lorsque le petit singe recula d'un pas, posant le pied dans le vide sans le vouloir, basculant peu à peu en arrière, sans un mot, sans un cri, sous le regard du bonze.

**Sanzo:-**GOKU !!!

Le bonze couru vers lui, sautant à son tour pour essayer d'attraper le petit singe, tendant la main vers lui, essayant de l'attraper à tout prix, il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas! Tombant tout deux dans le vide, le singe écarquillant un peu les yeux qui retrouvèrent un semblant de vie, une image datant de 500ans lui revenant en tête : lui, tombant comme maintenant, un blond aux cheveux long ressemblant fortement à Sanzo sautant pour l'attraper…Konzen était Sanzo, Sanzo faisait pareil que Konzen il y a 500ans. Le moine réussit à l'attraper, il le serra alors contre lui, soulagé, ne voulant plus le lacher. Voyans le sol s'approcher de plus en plus rapidement, il regarda alors les yeux dorés du singe, dans lequel il ne pouvait s'empecher de se perdre, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement. Ca y était, il l'avait fait, ce qu'il se retenait de faire depuis si longtemps, ce qu'il avait peur de faire, ce geste, qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Le regard de Goku reprit soudain vie pour de bon, il fut tout rouge, fermant les yeux, s'accrochant à Sanzo, son Sanzo.

**Goku:-** …Ai… shiteru…

**Sanzo:-**Moi aussi, ai shiteru Goku

Quelques seconde plus tard,leurs corps s'écrasèrent contre le sol, entrelacés, du sang répandu tout autour et sur eux, mais rien ne pouvait les séparer, ils ne le seraient jamais.

* * *

Gojyo et Hakkai se retrouvèrent tout deux au bord de la falaise où se trouvaient il y a quelque instant les défunts.

**Hakkai:-**Tu n'as pas trouvé Goku ?

**Gojyo:-**Nan, et toi t'as pas vu ce sal bonze ?

Le brun fit non de la tête.

**Hakkai:-**Je ne sens plus son aura, il doit s'être beaucoup éloigné.

**Gojyo:-**Ou perdu

Le kappa eu un petit rire, lorsqu'il vit son amant se précipité vers le bord de la falaise.

**Gojyo:-**Hey Hakkai qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Fais attention de pas tomber !

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder quelque chose en bas. Intrigué, il le rejoignit, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue le fit lâcher sa cigarette. Un long silence s'installa, les deux amants horrifiés, choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient. Comment était-ce possible? Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts! C'était impossible!! Ils n'entendirent pas le bord de la falaise craquer, s'effondrant alors sous leurs pieds, eux, tombant comme leurs deux amis auparavant. Ils mourraient tous ensemble,comme il y avait 500ans, car ils étaient tous quatre liés par le destin,car ils étaient tous quatre Unis à jamais.

* * *

Auteur: C'est triste comme fin...Enfin désolé si cette fic était un peu précipité, mais j'ai fait les 5chapitre en une journée, j'ai un peu amélioré avant de mettre les chapitres enfin bon, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu 


End file.
